


Your Warmth is Home

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Victor, cute and clingy katsuki yuuri, fluff without plot essentially, sleep intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: When Victor opens his eyes, the morning light of dawn is just beginning to peek through the curtains of the bedroom window. It’s early, and despite it being an off day from training, Victor is already awake by force of habit. On a morning like this one, though, that’s not particularity a bad thing.Next to Victor, sharing his bed is none other than the love of his life. He has his mouth open as he sleeps, his dark hair is a mess, but his expression is nothing short of serene. Peaceful.Adorable.One of his arms is limply draped over Victor’s torso, holding him close even when he’s not consciously thinking about it. It makes Victor’s heart flutter. His whole body is flooded with affection, warm and enveloping like the blanket that is draped over both of them.





	Your Warmth is Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before and I will say it again: Yuuri openly loving Victor is my religion.

When Victor opens his eyes, the morning light of dawn is just beginning to peek through the curtains of the bedroom window. It’s early, and despite it being an off day from training, Victor is already awake by force of habit. On a morning like this one, though, that’s not particularity a bad thing.

Next to Victor, sharing his bed is none other than the love of his life. He has his mouth open as he sleeps, his dark hair is a mess, but his expression is nothing short of serene. Peaceful. _Adorable._ One of his arms is limply draped over Victor’s torso, holding him close even when he’s not consciously thinking about it. It makes Victor’s heart flutter. His whole body is flooded with affection, warm and enveloping like the blanket that is draped over both of them.

Any other day, Victor would continue to lay in bed with Yuuri, staring at his sleeping face until those brown eyes slowly blink open. He’s always so adorable when he first wakes up. The way those lashes flutterーcatching the light just right; an actual angelーuntil his eyes focus on Victor, and his cheeks flush the cutest shade of pink when he realizes Victor has been watching him sleep. And then that perfect little smile graces his lips, like even though he’s a bit embarrassed he can’t help but love how much Victor loves him.

As tempting as all of that sounds, something feels different about today. Maybe it’s the promise of a day off ahead of them, where they are free to do nothing but relax on the couch, laying on top of each other with Makkachin resting at their feet.

Victor goes to get up. He wants tea, and he knows Yuuri will want some too once he wakes up. He’ll surprise Yuuri with a fresh cup, maybe even a full-on breakfast in bed. Victor smiles at the thought. He gently moves Yuuri’s arm from where it’s draped over him. Then, just as he’s about to sit up, the arm returns to its previous position, keeping Victor in place.

Victor blinks, and looks at Yuuri’s face. His expression remains unchanged, his breathing still deep and even with sleep. Even when he’s unconscious, he still wants Victor close to him. Victor strokes Yuuri’s hair, careful not to wake him, his fond smile not leaving his lips. After a few more moments, Victor makes to move again. He leaves Yuuri’s arm in place, but goes to slip out from underneath.

Unconsciously, Yuuri tightens his grip. He nuzzles closer to Victor and makes a noise that might have been a sigh but sounds more like a whine.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks, keeping his voice low in case Yuuri really is still asleep. He decides to ask. “Are you awake, love?” The answer he gets is the steady sound of Yuuri’s breathing and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Victor takes it slowly now, moving a little at a time. He inches away from Yuuri, and the arm draped over him becomes just a forearm, and then a hand.

As Victor gradually slips out of Yuuri’s grasp, the blanket begins to cover less of him as well. The air feels cool against his skin, such a contrast to the warm body clinging desperately to him. He longs for that warmth, longs to stay wrapped up in their duvet and tangle his legs with Yuuri, to hold him close… but there will be time for that later.

Just as he’s about to get up, there’s a sharp tug on his sleep shirt that prevents him from going any further. Yuuri’s hand is firmly fisted in the material, and Victor stifles a laugh, in disbelief that Yuuri is still asleep throughout all of this. But when his eyes fall on Yuuri he finds that is no longer the case.

His brown eyes are open, half-lidded and weighed down with sleep. The grip he has on Victor is fierce, but it’s the only fierce thing about him at the moment. His voice is small and quiet, truly a thing to be protected as he mumbles a sleepy, “いかないでよ…” and weakly attempts to pull Victor closer. “You were keeping me warm…”

Victor’s breath catches in his chest in a rush of overwhelming adoration at the sight in front of him. Yuuri is silently begging, with his tousled hair and his sleep-warm body and his hand still bunched in Victor’s shirt, and those tired brown eyes that look ready to slip shut any second now.

“I was going to make us some tea,” Victor says. Though if Victor is being honest, each second here, with a sleep-softened Yuuri makes brewing tea seem less and less appealing, compared to the inviting comfort of his bed and the embrace of the one he loves.

Yuuri shakes his head, the grip on Victor’s shirt not slackening. “そばにいて, Victor…”

_Stay with me_

Victor isn’t sure whether his heart skips a beat or stops entirely.

Tea can wait.

Victor climbs back into bed, fixing the blanket so that it’s covering them both, the outside air unable to penetrate their cocoon. He pulls Yuuri close to him, and Yuuri obliges with a happy sound. The hand fisted in Victor’s shirt relaxes and unfurls.

“All better now?” Victor asks, unable to keep the affection from his voice as Yuuri snuggles him.

Yuuri nods. “Warm…”

Victor silently agrees. This is definitely preferable to padding along the cold hardwood floor in his bare feet and a t-shirt as he waits for hot water to boil.

“I’ll make us some tea later then?”

“Mm. Later…” Yuuri says. “Stay…”

Victor couldn’t imagine ever wanting to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> いかないでよ means "don't go" btw. And as was mentioned, そばにいて means "stay with me," or more accurately, "stay by my side," as in "stay by my side and don't leave" which is indeed a reference to Victor's free program ;)


End file.
